KEEP STRONG
by Jiyu KJY
Summary: "Malam ini tanpa Kris, Tao berlatih sendirian di gedung SM. ia bernyanyi, berteriak lalu menangis hingga pagi menjelang. dan para fans mencoba untuk menenangkannya dengan terus terjaga di depan gedung" ini summary absurd tentang kisah FF TAORIS. penasaran? langsung baca, ok ;)


**Tittle : Keep Strong**

**Cast : TaoRis**

**Genre : Sad **

**Length : One Shoot**

**Rate : T **

**Warn : all TAO POV . only fanfiction. Typo(s) absurd dsb [sory soalnya kaga di edit lagi]**

**Don't bash n don't touch my kkamjong T.T**

...

Malam ini angin bertiup sangat kencang dan aku tetap membiarkan jendela itu terbuka lebar. Aku tau beberapa fans masih berdiri di depan gedung untuk menemaniku malam ini. Mereka kedinginan dan aku harus merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan juga.

Setelah kepergian mereka –member exo lainnya dan para staff- aku memutar beberapa lagu yang ada di ponselku. Lampu ku biarkan menyala agar para fans tau kalau aku masih disini untuk berlatih dengan keras untuk konser solo EXO nanti.

Lagu pertama mengalun dengan indah dan aku mulai melantunkan lagu itu dengan lantang meski terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Suaraku menggema di setiap sudut ruangan hingga keluar gedung. Dan aku dapat mendengar teriakan para fans yang memanggil-manggil namaku dan menyuruhku untuk tetap kuat. Ya, lagu yang sedang ku nyanyikan adalah lagu ballad yang tentu nya baru ku donwnload setelah 'dia' pergi.

Tanpa ku beri tahu pun mungkin semua orang di luar sana sudah tau bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Setelah 'dia' pergi rasa sakit dan ketakutan mulai menyelimuti hatiku. Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini yang jelas aku akan tetap bekerja keras untuk menunjukkan kemampuanku dengan maksimal, setidaknya itu adalah pesan yang selalu 'dia' berikan padaku.

Lagu kedua mulai berputar dan beberapa detik kemudian air mataku mulai turun tanpa di komando. Entah kenapa lagu ini benar-benar menyentuh hatiku. Aku terus bernyanyi lalu menangis dan setelah itu aku benar-benar kehilangan control. Aku berteriak dengan kencang lalu bernyanyi lagi, menangis dan kembali berteriak lagi. Terus berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya kedua kaki ku terasa melemah. Suaraku yang hampir habis kini hanya bisa mengeluarkan isakan kecil. Dan ...

**Bruukkkk **

Tubuhku terjatuh kelantai saat kedua kaki ku tak bisa lagi menopang berat badanku. Aku melipat kedua kakiku lalu memeluknya. Menulikan indera pendengaranku saat teriakan dan tangisan para fans mulai terdengar meski samar-samar. Aku tahu mereka mendengar suaraku tadi dan mungkin mereka khawatir dengan keadaanku.

Biarkan. Untuk malam ini biarkan aku sedikit egois. Aku tidak ingin mendengar teriakan para fans yang terus menyuruhku untuk kuat. Aku sudah berusaha tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa. Aku rapuh, aku lumpuh tanpa 'dia' di sampingku.

"Kenapa begitu cepat? Aku belum siap dan tidak akan pernah siap. Tao merindukanmu ge .. hiks..."

Seharian ini aku menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh. Aku menyembunyikan semua kesedihanku dari para member yang mungkin melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

Tapi sekarang aku sendirian. Jadi biarkan aku menangis sepuasnya malam ini.

"Hiks .." isakan ku semakin menggila saat mengingat bagaimana sakitnya aku melihat Suho hyung menangis di toilet tadi pagi. Ia memang pintar untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya di depan para member. Ia selalu bersikap kuat dan tegar saat kami membahas masalah 'dia' yang pergi. Dan demi tas gucci ku yang hilang tangisan Suho hyung di toilet tadi pagi benar-benar terdengar sangat pilu.

Seteh latihan usai dengan tidak sengaja aku juga melihat Chanyeol hyung si happy virus mengeluarkan air matanya. Meski dia menangis dalam diam tapi jujur itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat dia menangis dan itu benar-benar membuat hatiku semakin sakit.

Kini entah lagu yang ke berapa kembali berputar. air mataku sudah berhenti mengalir dan kini aku mencoba untuk berdiri. Duduk di ambang jendela lalu melambaikan tanganku pada para fans yang masih setia berdiri di bawah sana.

'_Apakah kalian tidak lelah? Apa kalian tidak kedinginan? Pengorbanan kalian benar-benar besar terhadap kami selama ini, dan aku yakin sekarang hati kalian pun sama dengan kami. Hancur, berantakan dan ...'_

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat. lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kedepan saat merasakan air mataku kembali merembes. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menggigit bibir bawahku agar tidak menangis lagi. Cukup. Aku tidak ingin terlihat rapuh lagi. Aku sudah berjanji pada ke 10 member lainnya untuk tetap berdiri tegap bersama mereka.

Kedua tanganku mengusap pelan kedua pipiku lalu kembali melihat kebawah untuk melambaikan tanganku pada mereka. ku tarik kedua sudut bibirku seolah berkata kalau aku baik-baik saja hingga...

"EXO SARANGHAJA ... KAMI MENCINTAI KALIAN" teriakku yang langsung mendapat teriakan yang sama sebagai balasan.

"KAMI MENCINTAI KALIAN JUGA OPPA! KEEP STRONG JUSEYOO"

"FIGHTING OPPAA!"

"OPPA SARANGHAE"

Aku melihat mereka tersenyum dalam tangis. melambaikan tangannya padaku dan ada juga yang membuat love sign bersama temannya. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari.

'Sudah pagi dan mereka masih tetap setia menemaniku disini, sepertinya aku harus menelpon seseorang sebentar' gumamku kecil.

Aku masih duduk di jendela. Membelakangi para fans agar mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang ku lakukan.

"Hallo" sapa seseorang di sebrang sana. Aku kembali tersenyum lalu menghirup udara segar dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Hallo gege. Ini Tao menggunakan nomor baru karena ponsel Tao masih di tangan manager noona"

Terdengar hembusan nafas berat disana. Aku tau mungkin telpon dariku mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

"Maaf kalau Tao mengganggu tidur gege" ujarku pelan.

"Tidak, aku belum tidur. Ada apa ?"

Hening. Aku melirik sejenak kebawah lalu mengacungkan ibu jariku pada mereka sebelum aku beranjak dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang latihan.

"Tao... Kau masih disana?" tanya Kris ge –seseorang yang ku telpon pagi ini.

"Ya ge. Bagaimana keadaanmu, sudah membaik?"

"Sedikit membaik. Kau dimana, kenapa berisik sekali?"

"Aku di ruangan latihan ge. Mendengarkan musik dan berlatih untuk konser solo nanti" jawabku sembari menyenderkan punggungku.

Untuk kedua kalinya aku mendengar Kris ge menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Maaf..." ujarnya lirih.

"Tidak apa ge. Aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu"

"Begitukah?"

"Iya"

Hening.

Entah kenapa obrolan kami pagi ini terasa sangat canggung. Tidak seperti biasa nya.

Pedahal aku ingin sekali mengatakan kalau aku merindukannya. Aku juga ingin menceritakan tentang para fans dan member lainnya yang menangis pilu atas kepergiannya lalu meminta nya untuk kembali kepada pelukan kami. Tapi ...

"Tao-er, ini sudah pagi. Pulanglah dan istirahat"

"Hm.." seketika kata-kata yang sudah ku rancang musnah begitu saja. Entah apa lagi yang harus ku katakan sekarang. Hingga keheningan kembali menyelimuti obrolan kami untuk beberapa saat dan hanya terdengar suara teriakan para Fans di bawah sana.

"Banyak yang datang?"

"Siapa?"

"Mereka yang selalu mendukung EXO"

"Banyak. Berjam-jam aku menangis dan mereka lah yang membuatku sedikit lebih tenang"

"Oh begitu .." katanya pelan.

"Hm"

"Kenapa kau menyetel lagu ini ? ganti lagumu. Berikan lagu yang membuat mereka semakin semangat dan melupakan kesedihannya"

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Hah~ Aku ingin mendengarkan musik denganmu, berlatih rapp lagi denganmu dan –"

"Berdoa saja yang terbaik agar semua nya mendapatkan hasil yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu" ujarnya. Aku mengangguk lalu menjawab 'iya' saat mengetahui kalau ia tidak mungkin bisa melihat anggukan dariku.

"Semoga kau kembali ge, aku merindukanmu .. sangat-sangat merindukanmu" ujarku lirih.

"Akan ku pikirkan, aku juga merindukanmu"

"Kalau begitu aku akan berlatih lagi. Masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum manager menjemputku. Gege tidurlah, istirahat dengan benar dan kami disini akan mendoakan yang terbaik. Love you"

"Love you too. Fighting"

Aku tersenyum lalu mengklik tombol merah di layar ponselku. Setelah menyimpan kembali ponsel itu di dalam mengganti lagu ku dari ballad menjadi hiphop. Aku berteriak senang, setidaknya aku sudah mendapatkan semangatku kembali.

"EXO SARANGHAJA " teriakku dengan lantang.

"EXO FIGHTING !" ku dengar para fans manyahuti teriakan ku dan membuat senyumanku semakin melebar.

Waktu itu sangat berharga. Aku menyesal telah membuang waktuku untuk menangis dan membiarkan para fans yang ku cintai juga menangis semalaman.

Kini aku berjanji akan lebih mencintai kalian dan menjaga air mata kalian agar tidak jatuh lagi.

Aku dan ksatria lainnya akan menampilkan yang terbaik untuk kalian.

**EXO Mencintai EXOFANS**

**EXOFANS mencintai EXO**

Kami saling mencintai dan itu sangat berarti karena kami bisa saling berbagi semangat dan impian.

Saranghae.

**End**

_Cuap – cuap : sorry kaga ada maksud apa2. Kemarin2 saya Cuma baca FANACC katanya Tao semalaman bernyanyi sambil menangis di gedung SM. Suaranya benar2 membuat merinding. _

_Apapun yang terjadi nanti aku Cuma berharap kalau mereka akan tetap menjadi keluarga yang menyayangi satu sama lain. Banyak mimpi yang mereka ingin gapai bersama seperti konser solo yg akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi. Dan gue yakin itu juga mimpi seorang Kris Wu dan semoga dia bisa hadir dan meramaikan konser mereka. _

_Amin._

[note : ini cerita jiyu buat beberapa hari yang lalu dan baru sempat di publish. pernah di publish di FP juga]

**With Love, **

**Jiyu K **


End file.
